The Elf Dragon War
by Yesednay
Summary: the prequel to the inheritance series
1. Chapter 1

The Elf Dragon War

Prequel to Inheritance Cycle

**Hey all you fanfictioners who love dragons, wars, and magic get ready to read because I have written about the most important event in the history of Alagaesia. The elf dragon war and the beginning of the riders. If you like it review if not I will take it as an insult and never contribute to fan fiction ever again, jk :). And now for the boring required stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except…**

**Claimer: I own the plot, and the personalities of the characters as well as some made up people that came from the most creative parts of my brain such as the name of and color of eragon's dragon.**

**Okay now for the actual story.**

Chapter 1

"Ready the Dauthdert!"

"Steady, FIRE!"

Eragon could here the words all the way from his tent, which probably was a bad place to be considering they were under attack at the moment. At any second a dragon could fall out of the sky onto his tent crushing him but he didn't seem to care. That was because he was in the middle of practicing singing to plants. He wasn't that great at it for he has messed up many times but every time he gets it right another masterpiece is born, a lot like a potter working at his wheel. You would think that he would have the sense to leave his tent to avoid being crushed but then again he was a talented magician in most areas and had placed wards upon himself to keep him from being destroyed. Kind of like having your own personal, indestructible bubble. His only concerns at the moment were about his work. You see Queen Izlanzandi hired him as a potion maker, which was his greatest skill. He could make almost any potion as long as they weren't made from artificial plants, which he had to sing to create. Being in a good position in the army was an amazing feat for him. At the time everyone was obsessed with war and dragon slaying and who has fell the most dragons, but he wasn't really into it he mainly stayed at home reading about peace and prosperity going through his potion books and making up his own. When he was asked to join the army he was very torn between showing off his potion making skills and becoming obsessed with dragon slaying in the end he decided to join.

At the moment he is trying to make the right ingredient for a potion that is lighter than air and when breathed in by dragons causes them to die of illness after a few days. It is also supposed to be very contagious so that when the diseased dragons return to their nests they will infect their loved ones. To Eragon it was a cruel and unusual way to kill someone but he was told that if he didn't make it he would be thrown in jail. Doing what your told is much more preferable than jail especially when you live forever as all elves do. His ingredient though is very crucial though because it makes it to where elves are immune to it.

Eventually the Dauthdert was recovered and fired again but cheers of joy, then shrieks of panic and a loud crash followed this time the whoosh of it passing overhead. Another dragon killed but what was he to care he was helping them to die; yet he still felt sorry for them. He decided that it was because they were smart they could obviously communicate with each other through their minds and even use magic. There have been many tales of dragons that have used their magic to kill hundreds of warriors but that didn't stop the elves they just protected themselves with wards as if they could protect them from everything. He doesn't even like the war in fact he wishes for someone to put an end to it. What makes him even madder is that the elves almost surrendered, the race was at the mercy of the dragons until one of Ellesmera's finest blacksmiths, Rhunon, created the infernal weapon known as the Dauthdert.

The Dauthdert is a giant very sharp lance designed for killing dragons. It can penetrate through the thickest of scales and the most complicated of wards. Another feature intended for the user is that any one holding it is impervious to any magic. He hated the dumb lances so much that once in the middle of the night two of them "went missing". When really he had tossed them into Eldor Lake from a boat he had stolen from the navy. He wasn't really scared of the other elves because one they wouldn't ever find the Dauthderts and two he was their best potion maker so they needed him.

"Done," he said to himself when he added the last ingredient to the dragon-killing potion. What the other elves didn't know was that he made it to where it wasn't contagious like it was meant to be.

If you liked it and want more than review and I'll write another chapter. Also check out my co authored book with my friends Wolfie-chanLovesSilently and Dreamheart12.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's chapter two thanks for all the reviews and just to clarify this is the first Eragon the one the main character in the Inheritance Cycle was named after.**

Chapter 2

It was the day after the invasion, three dragons were slain by Dauthderts and seven by Eragon's potion. It was an amazing feat and he was awarded medals for killing so many dragons which like always afterwards he threw into Lake Eldor along with the two Dauthderts.

On his way back to his tent he passed the sparring fields were many people practicing their swordsmanship in case they were to face an adolescent dragon on the ground. He stayed and watch them fight for a while but one fighter stood out to him as the best, he defeated every one who was in range of his sword. And yet he did so with grace and stability as if he were dancing with his sword. Finally every one had left except those who couldn't get up and the one warrior. He then lifted off his helm to reveal a long mop of beautiful silver hair and a face so beautiful Eragon almost fainted. He was no man.

Eragon was determined to find out whom this fair, but strikingly impressive with a sword, maiden was. So he followed her back to the bar where unlike most she ordered a glass of water. One she was beautiful, two she was an amazing warrior, and three she was sensible enough to not get drunk when a battle could start at any moment, Eragon was dumbstruck. Slowly his feet walked him back to his tent even though he was unwilling to look away from the beautiful elf but he knew there was no more he could do until he could learn her name.

Oo0oO

Back in his tent he couldn't sleep for he had a deep feeling of longing inside him so he stayed up all night. The next morning he had to take energy from the gem in the pommel of his sword to stay awake and not collapse during breakfast. He hoped that he would be able to sleep the next night because if he didn't he would end up collapsing in the midst of battle.

There wasn't much to do that afternoon besides pick up a few more herbs for his potions so after he got those he set forth to find out more about this girl whom he had seen in the sparring fields. He first went to the library to see a record book of those whom have killed many dragons. Assuming she had killed the most he went to the bottom of the record book to find who has slain the most. Unfortunately he found that this elf was a man so he went down the rest of the list to find that only men have slain dragons. Unsatisfied he walked to the bar where she had ordered water to ask for her name. But for some strange reason the bar was closed. His last chance was the sparring fields. Luckily she wasn't there so he was able to ask around for her name but every one only gave him titles like "Tornadosword" and "Bringer of Pain and Suffering". No one knew her name so he gave up on that and decided to look for her instead.

He searched for hours yet couldn't find her. He felt as if he would never see her again so started back to his tent. He was walking with his head low and looking down at his feet so he didn't see the elf he was about to bump into.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She said as he helped her up. Her voice was so beautiful that Eragon had no idea what to say back.

But finally he regained his senses and replied, "Sorry neither was I, my name is Eragon."

"I am Trianna."

**reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry this one took a little longer than I had planned but as Dreamheart12, WolfieLovesSilently, and soccergirl10 all know that school sucks at the moment but enough rambling lets get to the story.

Chapter 3

Her name so beautiful, her voice so majestic, Eragon was in a daze. He couldn't think of anything to say, luckily she poke first, "You are he potion making expert I assume or is there another Eragon?"

"That is me but one thing is I'm not that good at plant singing so I can make almost any potion." He hasn't told that to any one in his entire life why did he just tell that to a complete stranger?

"Really? If you want I can show you a few things, my aunt Menoa has taught me every thing she knows." Maybe it was a good thing he had told her that because now he has an opportunity to spend time with her.

"That would be great, where's your tent?" he asked her hoping to learn more about her.

"It would probably be best if we went to your tent mine is occupied at the moment," she said awkwardly.

" Okay," he replied confused, "my tent is on the far side of the camp near the sparring fields if you want to drop by some time, I'm never busy except for during a battle so whenever is fine.

"Fine by me I'll see you sometime soon then," she said as she left towards the generals tent probably reporting to him because she was summoned. That happened a lot to good warriors.

Oo0oO

The next day as he sat in his tent studying scrolls and practicing magic like teleporting things across his tent, nothing major. Then there came a knock on his door. He got up to see whom it was when he heard Trianna's voice outside so instead he told her she could come in.

"Are you ready to practice singing to plants?" she asked him.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he replied with confidence that this would go well.

"Good."

The lesson went well, he learned how to move his voice up and down and strained to pronounce the words correctly. But he wasn't really focused on the singing he was thinking about how beautiful she was and how much he liked her so he didn't learn as much as he could have. After the lesson she decided to stay and hang out. They talked about there past but Eragon felt that he was telling her more about himself than she was to him. After a while he forgot about it and started talking about other things like how he thought the war was really pointless, not saying anything about the missing Dauthderts though, and that, he felt, was the key into her secrets because as he was explaining his opinions her eyes grew so wide that she resembled an owl.

Then she revealed to him her greatest secret, "There is a group," she said "in which people opposed to the war are able to talk and share ideas of how to end it. I being part of this group have never slain a dragon but I like most others keep an act up that I will do whatever it takes to win this war. It is sort of like a rebellion made up of those who are least expected to rebel."

"Where is this group and when do they hold meetings?" he asked her with great fascination.

"We meet in random tents of group members."

"When though?"

"During battle."


	4. Chapter 4

**This one kind of just starts like a few minutes from where chapter three left off just to prevent any confusion.**

Chapter 4

"What do you mean in the middle of battle?" Eragon yelled at her from behind as he chased her through the camp. This was the second time he had asked her that but the first was in his tent and after a few minutes of thinking she just stood up and left. Finally he caught up with her he grabbed her by the arm and asked her one last time, "What do you mean in the middle of battle?"

She answered him without satisfying his question by saying, "I am not aloud to talk about it, and in fact I'm surprised that the spell let me tell you as much as I did."

"Well if you can't tell me about it who can and when can they?"

"Only during the group we are aloud to speak of the meetings which is what I am trying to figure out right now." She replied.

"Okay then take me with you. I want to know who is in charge of this group."

"Fine but your going to get me into a whole heap of trouble."

Oo0oO

"Here it is," she said after a really long hike around Eldor Lake. But to Eragon's dismay what she was showing him were crags of rock surround an empty field but for some reason, maybe it was just a trick of the light, the entire place was shimmering.

"Am I supposed to see something?" he asked knowing the answer to his question.

" You would if you would just step forward a little. A little more. Farther, farther, yup right there."

Suddenly Eragon was overwhelmed with shock. He had just stepped into his dreams and also into his knew life. For he had just stepped into a field with so many dragons in it. They were mainly in the air breathing fire and performing different evasive maneuvers. It suddenly dawned on Eragon that he had just walked into a dragon camp but even crazier than that it appeared to be run by elves.

**Sorry its so short but that just seemed like the best place to end the chapter. I just love cliffhangers. review or no updates**


	5. Chapter 5

**Funny story this is actually the second time I've written this chapter the first time being on my laptop before it broke and I lost everything. Either way sorry about the really long wait to those of you subscribed to the story.**

It was like stepping into another world. Suddenly I was surrounded by dragons of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Flashes of fire lit up the sky as elves ran back and forth giving information and putting out fires.

My entire life I knew that the war was wrong but I had never thought of it from the dragon's perspective. It was an entire community. Families raising hatchlings, elders training adolescents, and for some reason the elves just seemed to fit perfectly.

Then someone started to speak. "Trianna who is this outsider you have brought to our camp?"

"This is Eragon, the head potion maker for Queen Izlanzandi's army."

"Why have you brought him here?" Still looking for the owner of the voice I realized that it was not an elf speaking but a dragon talking to our minds.

"As we were talking he expressed his disapproval of the war and for some reason the spell placed on us by your father Jayin allowed me to speak of the camp to him. So I believed it was a sign that we should trust him."

"Yet you brought him here without consulting me first? I'm disappointed in you Trianna. Well you did at least one good thing."

"What is that?"

"You brought us the one responsible for the deaths of many of our great dragons as a prisoner led here by his own free will."

"What? No!" Suddenly dragons started landing around me in a circle, hatred flaring in their eyes.

"Eragon for the crime against our race of killing many dragons with your potions of death and illness you must pay the ultimate price. Eragon you must die!

Instantly all of the dragons blew fire at me but my magic wouldn't work. I was helpless.

Suddenly a telepathic voice shouted "NO!" The dragons stopped and I looked down amazingly appearing unharmed not a single flame had touched my skin.

"Father, what is the matter?" questioned Mogarn irritably.

"You must not kill him I feel he is too important in fulfilling the prophecy." I looked around expecting to see a giant majestic dragon to whom Jayin's voice belonged but as far as I could see Mogarn was the oldest dragon at camp. Trianna seeing my puzzlement explained that Jayin was recently killed by a Dauthdert but before his passing he had taken out his eldunari. I remembered that an eldunari is sort of like a dragon's heart where its soul resides forever as long as it was taken out before the dragon dies. I then noticed a sort of hill in the middle of the clearing with a giant, green tinted, egg shaped crystal on top and determined that that must be Jayin's eldunari.

"Jayin, you dont think he's..?" asked a female dragon that not too long ago was trying to kill me.

"I am unsure but there is only one way to find out. Mogarn would you please recite the prophecy?"

"Yes father,

_The silver egg will hatch to one who will unite the two races by becoming one with a dragon_."

"You see Eragon," Jayin continued "at the beginning of time long ago my ancestors knowing our two races would go to war placed a spell upon an egg that would preserve it until the hatchling inside found an elf to be its life long friend and that would help untie the dragons and elves." At that last word a small pillar with a silver dragon egg emerged from the earth only three feet in front of me.

"Now the only way Eragon to know for sure is if you would please step forward and touch the egg."

**Is Eragon the elf in the prophecy? Can he trust these dragons? Will Mogarn ever accept him? Stay tuned and you may just find out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what's up guys new chapter here for yah so lets get to it! **

** "**Eragon if you would please." Jayin ordered me. I took a step forward then hesitantly lifted my hand to touch the egg looking around to make sure that no dragons were preparing to torch me. Finally, my fingers came into contact with its surface, it was very smooth as if it was sanded down and very cold. but at the same time I could feel that there was something alive inside of it. After a moment or two of gliding my fingers across the shell I began to lose hope, until the egg started to rock back and forth wobbling on its pedestal. I stepped back to see the creature crack open the egg from the inside freeing itself and eventually the egg shattered. Now sitting on the pillar was a dragon as white as snow and eyes that resembled the purest gold. He (for I assumed it was a he) certainly looked like the other dragons except that there was a sort of dip at the base of his neck and his wings were abnormally long compared to his body but he was magnificent.

I tried speaking to him. "Hello."

_Hello._ The little one replied.

"You can talk?"

_You can talk?_ I realized that he was mimicking me and Jayin explained that when dragons are first hatched it takes them a while to learn to talk and most of the time they just repeat what is said to them.

"Do you want food?"

_Food! Food!_

"Okay." Turning to Trianna, "Do you know where I can find some food for this little guy?"

"Most certainly. I'll be right back."

"Well Eragon it seems that our little one here has chosen you and with it comes the rest of the prophecy. Which means that you must commit yourself to this dragon and to ending this war." This reminded me that the egg hatching to me didn't mean I get to have my own dragon but that I had to become part of this camp and give up my old life as I knew it. Trianna then returned with a basket full of different meats for my new friend to eat.

_Food!_

"Yes food. Eat friend. Jayin I can assure you that I will be fully committed to fulfilling this prophecy."

"Good now we must sort out a few other things."

"Such as?"

"Well training him, how often you can come to camp, and his name which I believe you will have the honor of deciding since his parents are long dead, and lastly I assume you can fight."

"Of course sir. Not as well as Trianna but I'm improving." I glanced over at her to see her blushing and looked back grinning.

"Excellent, I trust Trianna would like to help with that?" stated Jayin questioningly.

"Of course."

"Now the prophecy says that you must become one with the dragon so you will need to come here often to build a relationship with him."

"I will try my hardest to come as much as possible but I still need to act out my part in the army so it may be difficult." Until now I hadn't touched the hatchling. I had fed him but I wanted to pet him and feel his scales. So I reached out my hand and as soon as I got close to him he spun around and touched his muzzle to my palm burning it even though there weren't any flames. A spiral shaped scar was left on my hand.

Unfortunately it was starting to get late and as much as I hated to say goodbye to my new friend I had to leave.

"Goodbye my friend. I will see you again soon." I told him before I left.

_Goodbye?_

"Yes goodbye." I turned to leave nearly in tears but I held them in as Trianna led me back to the camp belonging to whom were once my allies but are now my enemies.

"Good night Trianna." I said as we approached my tent.

"Good night." She replied in her sweet voice. We stood outside awkwardly until she motioned to leave and I then did probably the stupidest thing I had ever done. Before she turned to leave I kissed her quickly then jumped into my tent afraid to see her reactions then i heard her walk away. That night I drempt of her, my dragon, and my new life wondering what the next day would bring.

**Don't forget to comment and all that stuff!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so yeah I know its been what, about a year. I know I'm horribly sorry to any of you who were kind enough to follow and favorite my story. It's been a long hiatus but you know life is life. In all honesty I got tired of working on it but because I just finished an amazing book series (possible content on that soon) I found new inspiration! But now I feel even worse, because apparently I already wrote this chapter a while ago but never typed it up so enough delaying here you go. **

Chapter 7

What's in a Name?

The next morning was strange. I woke up late to someone calling my name outside. I quickly got dressed and went out to be greeted by one of Queen Izlanzandi's messengers.

"A message from the Queen," he stated as he handed me a piece of parchment then he turned to leave. It read:

_You are requested to meet the Queen for tea at precisely high noon._

Looking at the sky I saw that noon was in less than an hour so I changed again into more formal clothing and headed to her tent.

0oOo0

It wasn't hard to find being the largest tent at the heart of the camp, but on my way I feared I would be late. Nevertheless, I was on time and was escorted through the entrance to a large table set so elegantly it was out of place in this war camp. I sat in my designated seat and waited for the Queen to arrive.

I sat alone with my thoughts fearing what the Queen wanted to tell me. Did she find out that I had left yesterday? Could she possibly know about the rebellion within her army?

She arrived only a few minutes later and sat in her throne across the table from me. I stood and bowed then sat back down again awaiting her to speak two seconds began to feel like decades but I managed to keep my composure until she finally spoke.

"Eragon it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Yes my lady." I replied shakily.

"Well I guess I'll just get to the point so as not to take up your time. You see we have discovered that your contribution to the force has been… unsatisfactory, not all of your potions are working as specifically intended." She paused to let me take it in and my mind went on overdrive terrified of what she had to say next. "We have looked for someone who bests your talent and discovered that it would be best if you were replaced by Tehirath who is younger and more adept. With this comes a choice for you to make either way Tehirath will take your place but you may choose to join the ranks of soldiers or return home to your family." I was in shock, "You have until tomorrow at sunset to give me your decision, do you have any questions?"

"No my lady. I will send you my choice tomorrow."

"Then you are dismissed, I'm sorry things had to be this way Eragon, I truly am." At that I got up bowed and left her tent.

As soon as I was out of the guards' sight I jumped with joy and began to run to my tent. This was my chance! If I was to leave I could go back to the camp and stay there permanently with my new friend. It was perfect! All that was left was to choose a name.

I headed over to the library and searched through books for hours pretending to be interested in the text when all I cared for were the names. After looking through dozens of books I found only two names that could possibly fit him but they weren't quite right.

I was about to pick up the twenty-seventh book when I noticed another book I hadn't seen before. It was much larger than the rest and was pure white showing no sign of age. I looked inside and found the pages to all be completely blank. Realizing I was wasting my time I put the book back but suddenly something broke through every protection ward I had placed over my mind.

_Tell me what you want. _A voice in my head commanded. Confused I picked up the large white book again.

Realizing what it wanted me to do I said aloud to the book "A name." I reopened it and on each page was written a single word.

_Bid'Daum_

**Ok guys, again sorry about the super long break but just got bored of this and sidetracked with other things. If you liked the chapter fav. and comment I kinda know where I wanna go with the rest of this but I'm open for suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so yeah this chapter didn't come as soon as I would've liked it to but schools been crazy. Finally found a free day to write when I actually felt like it so well here you go…**

Chapter 8: Reunion

I rushed off to my tent to pack my things and hastily wrote my letter of resignation. As soon as everything was ready I ran to go find Trianna to tell her my news. I found her in the training field as I expected she would be and waited for her to finish annihilating everyone in sight. I guess she saw me waiting and started working in my direction.

When she reached me I went to tell her about my news but was cut short because she slapped me across the face. I had completely forgotten! I was so obsessed with the fact that I could move to the dragon camp I had forgotten that I had kissed Trianna then ran away.

"Do not ever kiss me like that again… without my permission."

"I'll take note of that, sorry won't happen again but I have important news."

I told her exactly what happened during my conversation with the Queen and explained how that meant I could stay at the camp with Bid'Daum.

"So you've decided a name then." She smirked.

"Kind of," I replied, "a large white book in the library did for me but it sounds perfect, I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will." And just then a man in the sparring field came over to attack Trianna. I almost felt bad for him as he flew across the grass into a group of guys sparring. "Here's probably no the best place to talk." So we walked to her tent.

As we walked I realized I had no idea where we were going so I just followed Trianna's lead. Suddenly I began to realize that we were heading towards the center of camp and sure enough we stopped at a side entrance to the royal tent.

"Umm…?" I started to say.

"Oh right haven't I mentioned I'm a princess." Then she rushed into the tent and I waited outside.

0oOo0

She came out a minute later in hiking clothes and boots with her hair up and her sword on her back. Prepared for the hike back to the other camp, I left my letter for Islanzandi with a herald and we left.

On our way there I couldn't help but ask, "So what do you mean by princess?".

"I'm Islanzandi's much younger sister. Most people don't know I exist because I don't want them to. I'm completely against the war and don't want to be associated with the leading force against the dragons, so I keep to myself, focus on my fighting skills and help out with keeping the dragon allies hidden whenever possible." At that we walked through the magic force field surrounding the camp and once again I was surrounded by the glory of the dragons.

I was greeted by many elves that I partially recognized and assumed they were from the army. Finally, Jayin landed across the valley and walked over.

"Hello again Eragon. I see you've kept your promise."

"Even better, I am able to stay here full time now, and I again explained my conversation with Islanzandi.

"Very well then, your room will be set up shortly, for now lets go visit the hatchling." Jayin jumped into the air and I followed Trianna and some other elves to the nursery. As soon as I entered the cave I could here Bid'Daum in my mind.

_Friend?_

_ Yes, hello friend. _Then he came into view and I was surprised as to how much he'd grown overnight. _Wow you've gotten big._

_ Big!_

Seeing my confusion an elf nearby spoke up, "He's been growing faster than any dragon ever has, normally it takes years for dragons to become the size of adolescents but he grew up overnight. His wings are nearly big enough to fly with."

"Do you have any idea why this could be?" I inquired.

"We suspect it could be because of how long he was trapped in his egg, but were not sure."

I approached my white friend grabbing a sliver of meat from a basket and holding it behind my back. "Hello again." I went to pat his neck but he turned and blew fire at my hand. It hurt badly at first and I nearly pulled out my sword with my good hand but then the pain went away and left on my hand was a spiral shaped scar.

"What was that for!?"

_Hello._

"You don't greet everyone this way do you?" I looked back at Trianna perplexed and she looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

_Food?_

"Oh that's it huh you want food. Fine." I tossed him a sliver of meat and he caught it in his mouth gulping it down.

I tried approaching him again to pet him and this time he didn't try to attack me so I continued. "So I've been thinking. You don't have a name yet…"

_Name?_

"Yes a name. Its what I'll call you." I explained. At this point I had completely forgotten that he had just burned me.

_What do I call you?_

At first I was shocked that he said a whole sentence but if he was growing fast he must have been learning quickly too. "My name is Eragon, and yours is Bid'Daum."

_Bid'Daum and Eragon. Hmmmm I like it. More food?_

"Yes of course more food." I brought over the basket and sat down to feed him.

**Ok well that's it for this chapter much has happened and again sorry about the wait at least it wasn't nearly a year this time. Well don't forget to favorite and review if you liked it!**


End file.
